Broken
by littleboots2206
Summary: This is the story of how to Capitol broke Peeta, how they made him hate his true love, how they twisted his thoughts and changed him forever. This is the story of how the Capitol created a killer. Mockingjay Peetas P.O.V .R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Broken

**A/N: This is mockingjay in Peetas P.O.V I hope you like it. I will update every week. Please review, thanks xxx :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Hunger Games and if I did Cato and Clove would be together.**

Broken: Chapter 1

I barely open my eyes and I see to insane looking people standing over me. Even though my head is sore I still know their from the Capitol. The man on the left his green hair and the same coloured skin. The woman has big frizzy hair and huge hoops in her ears. The two have clipboards and our talking but I can't hear them propely. The only thing I barely make out is " that girl will come for him, time to start...", they start to walk out of the room. A door which opens very quickly lets them out. Now that their gone I open my eyes again. It takes me a while to get use to the bright room.

The last time I was awake I was at the Quater Quell with Katniss. Katniss where is she, is she here or did someone take her ? What are they doing to her ? I start to panic when I see the machine beside me stats to blink and make noises. Just before a blue liquid from a tube connects to my arm and knocks me out I hear the door open and the Capitol people say " We better start now".

I wake up again and find no one in my room. I don't try to scream or shout because they will probally knock me out again. Instead I lie there checking to see if all my limbs are still there, I don't want a repeat of the last Hunger games. When I'm sure everything's still there, I hear footsteps coming from outside. The door sides open and I see an Avox there. She walks in with a tray of and leaves it on a table, which I only noticed now because it was beside the machine. She stands in the corner waiting for me to finish.

While I was looking at her, the door closed and the metal bar around my waist opens, to let me eat and walk around. I lie there for a minute preparing myself to get up because I haven't stood up in a long time. I slowly sit up on the hard bed, I turn to my side and stand up. My legs are a bit shakey, so I walk around the room or cell for a bit. After a while I sit down on the chair beside the table. I drink some ofthe water they left for me and save the rest because I don't know when they'll feed me again. I look down at the bowl that's on the tray. It's tomato soup, thank god I thought it might be something they could torture me with. I take a few spoon fulls and I start to think about the food on the victory tour and Katniss and I at the Capitol parties. After not even eating half of the soup, I lose my appetite. I take another sup of water then hand the tray to the Avox girl. Before she takes it I whisper "Is Katniss here" to her. She shakes her head and then walks out of the room.

I run to the door and look out a small window on it. There's peacekeepers out in the halls, maybe they could tell me where she is.I start to bang on the door to get there attention but they can't hear me. "Where's Katniss" I start to shout, they still don't hear "Where's Katniss" I shout even louder and bang on the door. They don't even respond to me. I start to shout again when I see a small window open above the door. I look at it propely and find that it's filling the room with gas. I start to feel sleepl. Just before I fall asleep the door opens and the peacekeepers come in and pick me up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I was really busy with school. So here it is chapter 2. Please read, review and tell your friends and family. Thanks :) **

I wake up againfind myself not in my bright cell. I'm in a dark room sitting on a chair. I'm strapped in at the waist and wearing handcuffs and chains for my feet too. I start to get a bit worried. In front of me there is a big white screen which is blank. Behind I hear two peacekeepers talking but I can't see them. I was just about to ask them where am I, the two Capitol doctors form earlier come in. "Hello Peeta, how are you feeling?"the man says in a high pitched voice. My troat is dry but I manage to say "Fine... Where am? The lady cuts me off " You're in the Capitol, I'm Ember and this is Galius we're here to help you" They start to walk around me and nod at each orther while writing on clipboards. I want to ask them where Katniss is but I'm to afraid that they might hurt me. Ember walks over to me and puts a needle in my arm. The green liquid sends a shooting pain to my arm, it's so sore that my head starts to thump and my heart to beat faster. " Watch this" Galius says and points to the screen, a picture shows up. The two sides of the chair push in where my head is, so I can't move. It starts off with a clip of me and Katniss in the 74th Hunger games. It's the part where Cato is being eaten by the mutts. I try and close my eyes but that green liquid is keeping my eyes open. This is torture, it is just as bad as seeing it the first time. The video continues with Katniss taking the arrow out of my bandage, to kill Cato. Why would she do that? That could have killed me. No, wait she saved me if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here. "Look what she did to you, she tryed to kill you"Galius says. My head starts to get fuzzy and my legs and arms go numb. The needle is making fall asleep I hear a voice behind me "She tryed to kill you so you have to kill her".

I've been back at my cell for hours thinking about what happened. The only I hear in my head is "Look what she did, you have to kill her". I try and get it out of my head but the needle they put in my arm must have made my brain remember everything that they said and what I watched. The Avox girl comes in with food and water but I can't go over because it will remind me about Katniss. I don't know where she is or if she's alive. No, I can't think like that, I will get out of here to save her. The only thing is I can't break out because the peacekeepers will probally kill me. And thats when an idea pops into my head. If I do everything that they tell me and answer all their questions maybe they'll let me go.

Ember comes in this morning wearing a lab coat and has a clipboard again. She checks the machine beside me and then starts asking me questions. "So Peeta are you alright ?",she starts off. " I'm ok but.."I stop because I don't want her to think I'm annoyed. I have to stick with the plan. "What tell me ?" Ember says starting to look a bit excited. I can't hold it in any longer, I finally confess " I miss my family and Katniss and I want to go home" I give a little smile to hint that I want to get out of here. " So what do remember about Katniss" she says slowy and suspesiosly. "Everthing there is to remember" I say but I feel that I might regret it now. " Oh, thats enough for now, the peacekeepers will collect you in a while for some" she stops and then starts laughing "Fun". She leaves the room and also leaves me even more confused. Why did she ask me all those questions and why did she laugh.


End file.
